Advanced applications, such as an intelligent transportation system (ITS), have revolutionized numerous services that relate to vehicular communication systems and traffic management systems. In certain scenarios, a driver of a vehicle may want to communicate with another driver of another vehicle. For example, the driver may want to notify a dangerous situation to the other driver of the other vehicle. However, it may be difficult for the driver to communicate with a driver of a specific vehicle intentionally selected by the driver and notify a specific intention by existing technology, such as honking horns. In another example, a traffic officer may desire to pull over and/or stop a suspect vehicle and follow the suspect vehicle (to be stopped) with flashlights switched on to indicate a pull-over signal. However, the traffic officer may sometimes miss the suspect vehicle. Further, the driver of the suspect vehicle may not instantaneously understand various signals, such as the pull-over signal, and may get into a dilemma of whether to stop or not to stop. Consequently, an enhanced mechanism for a vehicle-specific targeted communication of messages to one or more vehicles may be required, where a confirmation for the receipt of the messages may be solicited.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.